


Celebrity

by TSVhide



Category: TwoSet, Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Celebrity Crush, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24064810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSVhide/pseuds/TSVhide
Summary: Eddy meets his biggest idol, famous prodigy violin soloist Brett Yang
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Celebrity

Wait, was that...? Eddy had to look again, just to be sure. He sped up to catch up with the guy he thought may be his biggest role model. It had to be!

"Brett Yang?" he asked, and the guy stopped and turned before smiling that perfect smile Eddy knew so well. Oh my god, he was so much better in real life.

"That's me," the well dressed man with the bright smile confirmed, eyeing up the slightly taller boy who had stopped him. "Who's asking?"

"Oh my god, you really are him oh my god, hi! I'm Eddy, Eddy Chen. You probably heat this a lot, but I swear I am your biggest fan! I've been to literally every concert you've ever played here in Brisbane since your debut!" Eddy rambled, too excited to even notice Brett jokingly roll his eyes.

"A fan, I see! It's nice to finally meet someone who's been with me all the way!" Brett said cheerily, patting Eddy lightly on the shoulder. Eddy was certain that if he died there and then, he would die happy.

"I... God, I don't even know what to say. I love your playing, I love your technique, I love your interpretations! May I please take a photo with you?" Eddy squealed, almost on the verge of tears from pure joy.

"Oh sure!" Brett said, and Eddy fumbled to get his phone out. Brett grabbed it and held out his arm to take the selfie and Eddy felt like fainting again. The Brett Yang was holding his phone

"So, Eddy, where were you heading?" Brett asked with one of those brilliant smiles again. It also certainly didn't help when Brett ran his hand through his hair in that hot way.

"Oh uh I... just to the train station," Eddy stuttered, cheeks turning bright pink. Was this a dream?

"Let me take you, I'll pass it on the way to the studio where I'm headed," Brett offered, again touching Eddy's upper arm.

At this point, Eddy was absolutely certain he was dreaming. The actual Brett Yang offering to walk with him to the train station? Reality was never this perfect.   
"I... I'd love that, oh my god, thank you," Eddy stuttered, and together they made it down the sidewalk.

Brett was so easy to talk to. Eddy told him he was a music student, and that he had been looking up to him since he was a kid. In return Brett told him some about the hardships of being a prodigy and the pressure from his parents to do good. Eddy could really relate, and the short walk to the train station was too short for Eddy's liking.

"That's the train station," Eddy sighed, stopping outside the entrance. "It really was great meeting you, Brett. As I said, I really am your biggest fan."

Brett laughed a bit and patted him on the shoulder again.   
"Hey, it's always nice meeting fans. Maybe we could meet up again sometime?" he suggested, and Eddy's jaw dropped to the floor. THE Brett Yang wanting to hang out with him?

"I mean o... of course! I'd love that!" Eddy exclaimed, blushing again.

"Gimme your phone, I'll put in my number. Text me whenever, yeah?" Brett suggested, and Eddy willingly handed Brett his phone. He watched Brett put a little kissing emoji next to his name in the contact and he didn't even know what to do with himself at that point. This was heaven.

"There ya go. See you around, okay?" Brett said, winking at him, and handed him his phone before turning and heading off to the studio. Eddy watched him leave until he was completely out of sight. Holy shit, Brett Yang had just given him his number.

...

Eddy fiddled with his phone the whole day until he got back home. He wanted to text Brett, but felt shy. Was it too early? He unlocked his phone and stared at the contact Brett had made for himself. The kissing emoji made him blush.

"Just do it, Eddy. Just do it," he whispered to himself before starting a new message to Brett. He typed quickly and send it before he could think about it being right or wrong.

Hey, it's Eddy from earlier today. Just thought you wanted my number too :) **:Eddy** _(20:32)_

He didn't dare to hope for Beett to reply. Brett was probably busy practicing or at a party with other amazing musicians. Maybe even preparing for a concert?

The butterflies in his stomach went crazy when the notification on his phone popped up. Oh my god, he did actually reply.

 _(20:37)_ **Brett:** Hey! It was nice meeting you today! Want to hang out tomorrow? I have the day off ;)

That would be great! Where do we meet? **:Eddy** _(20:38)_

 _(20:42)_ **Brett:** Just come to my hotel room at Placa Hotel, room number 483 and we'll take it from there ;*

Eddy barely had time to send a small "okay, see you" before hiding his face in his hands and squealing. He was really hanging out with his greatest idol, the man he had been looking up to for years! This was definitely the best day of his life.

... _(nsfw)_

Eddy hesitated before knocking. He had fixed his hair, he had chosen a nice outfit and he had put on just a hint of cologne before going to meet Brett Yang, the most perfect man in existence. It was insane, it felt insane. How could this possibly be real?

Finally, he gathered courage and knocked lightly, and just a moment later Brett opened the door with that same brilliant smile he had the day before.  
"Eddy! You made it," he grinned before moving aside. "Come in, make yourself comfortable."

Slowly, Eddy stepped into the relatively neat hotel room. It wasn't exactly huge, but he noticed the double bed with the white bed sheets and the sheet music on the night stand next to it.

"Sorry I don't have any chairs in here," Brett said with an apologetoc smile, but Eddy just shrugged.

"That's okay, I'll just sit on the bed if that's okay?" Eddy mumbled, blushing again. Brett nodded, and Eddy slowly sat down on the edge of the bed. Brett sat down next to him.

"So, Eddy, how are you feeling today?" Brett asked, flashing another brilliant smile. Eddy couldn't help but notice how close he was sitting, how short the distance from Brett's hand was from his thigh.

"I'm alright, very alright, actually. Thank you for meeting me again," Eddy said, and the next moment he felt Brett slowly push some of his slightly too long hair behind his ear.

"Hey, how could I not meet up with a cutie like you?" Brett said, voice suddenly lower than it had been just a moment ago. Eddy's cheeks betrayed him again.

"S... speak for yourself," Eddy stuttered, looking shyly away from the hungry eyes of his idol. He had imagined this before, but it was way more intimidating when it actually happened.

He jumped when he felt Brett's hand on his thigh sneaking upwards.

"So, tell me about yourself?" Brett breathed in his ear, and the goosebumps traveled down Eddy's neck and back from the hot air. The hand moved up more, brushing over the evidence of his body's betrayal.

A tiny whimper escaped Eddy's lips.  
"I uh... I..." he stuttered, closing his eyes. Holy shit, this was real. "I... got the spot as... as concertmaster this ye..."

Eddy's voice trailed off into a moan when Brett's soft lips touched his long neck and his hand softly massaged the growing bulge of his jeans.

"You really like this, don't you? You've dreamt of this, huh?" Brett teased in a low voice, and Eddy's cheeks got a deep red colour. "You want to have sex with me, huh?"

Eddy didn't reply. He didn't know what to reply, honestly. Instead, he nodded quietly.  
"I'll make you feel real good, don't you worry," Brett chuckled in his ear and pushed him gently down on the bed.  
Eddy let him. It was Brett Yang, after all. It would be worth it.

...

Walking down the dark street, Eddy felt mostly shame. Shame, betrayal, and the slight unpleasant feeling in his ass. His neck was marked by the man he had looked up to, the man he had idolized for years.

As he slid onto the bench, careful not to sit down too hard. An elderly lady stared at him as he did, but he didn't really care. He didn't care if anyone saw or maybe even smelled how dishevelled he was after sex.

He pulled out his phone, Brett's contact staring him in the face. A single tear ran down his cheek as the heavy feeling of rejection washed over him.

Brett had finished inside him, and Eddy had barely caught his breath before being told to get out. The dry tone it was said with still stung his heart, but he supposed it made sense that he was nothing more than one of Brett's playthings.

Eddy found the selfie they had taken together when they met and deleted it. He wanted to forget Brett Yang ever existed.


End file.
